The Mistake Of A Lifetime
by In a silent night
Summary: When Miyako and Yoribreak up. Miyako doesnt know who is trying to take her life and a grave mistake is made PLEASE REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistake of a Lifetime**

by Fiffy Serene

when Miyako Hasagiwa and Yori Uzugami break up everything is not like it seems. Hell girl comes into play and a grave mistake is made

**Prologue **

My name is Miyako Hasagiwa and im here to tell you the dangers of Hell Girl out of the mistake I made. I was the average tan skinned, brown haired girl with average grades.

Being with him were the best times of my life. He was kind smart and handsome. His name was Yori, Yori Uzugami and he went to Takaneshi high school with me. When we started dating everything was like a sweet dream. He was a perfect boyfriend. Then he started becoming distant and secretive. When I asked questions he just answered him in a dull way. Then weeks later he became clingy and all about me. He called me every hour and asked me where I was. If I wasn't at home he would either come to escort me or tell me to go home. I had no freedom with him. On one of our dates brought it up and we got into a fight. It ended in our break up. Yori stomped out of the cafe and left me there by myself.

**Chapter 1**

he stomped out of the cafe that night quickly and loudly pushing past a waitress who was escorting another family. He slammed the door hard breaking the handle and my heart. I paid the check and wrapped myself in my coat and strode out of the diner. I was blinking furiously to stop crying, as soon as the door closed behind me I saw a flash of Yori's face handsome and smiling.

I trembled and turned into an alley. I leaned against the dirty brown wall and sank to the ground. Tears came from my face spilling down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I shrieked a low pitiful yelp, trying to choke back the sobs I knew were coming. I wrapped my arms around my legs and sobbed into my knees. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I slowly reached for it. The caller I.d read Yori Bear. My heart yearned to answer it and hear his voice, to apologize for bringing up his clingyness. I threw the phone into a puddle the buzzing stopped. I stood from my sitting position and leaned against the wall. My phone began to buzz again from the puddle. I walked over to it and looked at the screen. It again read Yori Bear, I grabbed it and wiped the water off before answering.

"what Yori!" I yelled into the mic.

"Miya, if your not home, go home now. I dont care if your mad or strolling the block get home now!" he yelled into the mic with so much passion I almost strode home right then...almost. I Felt nothing but anger.

"you know what Yori, don't tell me what to do. You're the one who left me at the diner, you didn't care for my saftey at all. I'm going home when i'm damn near ready so you can just go fuck yourself!" I clicked the end button and threw the phone deeper into the alley. I heard it crack on the ground. I stood there breathing for about 5 seconds and steadily made my way to the phone. The alley was dark and damp. I felt a chill and fear pricked at my spine. I searched the darkness until I found it lying next to the wall. I stood up and found that the screen was cracked. I flipped it down and breathed a sigh of relief. _At least it's not completely broken _ I thought. I heard the scraping of shoes on gravel and I turned around. In the entrance of the alley stood a man. He was facing me and I felt his glare upon me. My skin tingled with rising goosebumps. His was was shadowed,but he was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. My heart began beating faster as he took 2 steps toward me. I turned quickly to run down the opposite direction of the man. My phone slipped from my hand and I was too afraid to pick it up. I ran down the alley hearing his steps becoming faster and faster behind me. He was catching up to me

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. I ran faster stepping into puddles and tears beginning to fill my eyes. I felt a tug on my hair and I fell backwards into the arms of the man. I let out a scream that made his twitch. He covered my mouth with his and yanked my hair back.

"stop moving you little bitch!" he whispered harshly into my ear. His voice was rough and ragged like he was a smoker. His clothes smelled of the acrid stench. I stopped squirming and tried to get a glimpse of his face. He saw what was trying to do and he pulled my hair harder and yanked it up. I squealed and started to cry. My sadness eventually turned into anger, I hated feeling helpless. When his hand moved a little I bit into it tasting the warm rusty flavor of his blood. He yelled and cursed at me and I took this chance to kick him in the nuts and run. He gasped and fell to the ground yelling. I got up and ran down the rest of the alley.

When I got to the end the street was slightly busy with cars going down the street every few seconds, and people jogging and walking dogs. I ran all the way home without stopping. I didn't stop running until I saw the familiar blue house with a red door that was always slightly ajar. I ran up the steps and burst into the house. I took off my shoes and ran through the living room into the kitchen. My mom was cooking dinner and she whipped around when she heard the door open violently. Her eyes widened when she saw my upset, tear stained face.

"oh my god! Miyako, sweety, are you ok?" she said in a calm voice.

"mom, someone..a..a man he tried to grab me. I-I-I got away but oh god, I almost died!" I slumped to the kitchen floor and cried. My mom came to me and wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"shush, shush, honey calm down. Go upstairs and get undressed and i'll draw a hot bath for you," she helped me up and made sure I got upstairs. I undressed and threw my clothes into the hamper, I heard the house phone ring and mother answered it. I slowly and quietly made my way to the top of the stairs to hear the conversation.

"yes she's here Yori, but she's-" mom stopped and faltered. "no she's just shaken. Wait, how did you know she got attacked?" my heart stopped, how did he know. I strained my ears to hear more but mom hung up the phone. She turned and started up the stairs I scampered back to my room and jumped on the bed. I heard rushing water in the bathroom next to me and stop.

"maya, your bath is ready!" I heard my mom call. I got up and proceeded into the bathroom. I took off the remainder of my clothing and slid in. the heat and the comfort of the bath carried my troubles away but left me with unease. _How did he know I was attacked? Was he there and didn't help me? Was he the attacker? _The thoughts and questions kept piling up. They started to dissipate as I went deeper and deeper into the bath. _The attacker is gone and I escaped a near death experience. _I let all my anger and sadness of this nights events bubble away with my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistake of a lifetime chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a groan. I check my desk clock. _12:43pm time to rise _I slowly rose out of bed and winced as my feet touched the cold floor. I streached and yawned.

"Maya! Are you up yet?" I heard my mother call.

I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts. I reached for my phone which is usually on the desk but found nothing but air. And then it dawned on me. It wasn't a dream, it was real. I was really attacked, I really escaped death. I remembered dropping my phone and running and worse ,breaking up with Yori. My heart pounded and I almost fainted when I heard mother call again.

"Maya get up! I need you to run to the store!" I jerked out of my trance and ran to the banister. I leaped down the steps into the little kitchen.

"hey mom" I called.

"here's the money we need strawberries and milk," she pushed the money into my hand.

"okay, I dropped my phone from..last night and I need to get it," I said twirling my hair nervously.

"yea, okay. Becareful, i'm serious!" she waved me off and I quickly slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. It just rained, the air was warm and smelled fresh. Dark gray clouds still threatened to rain again as bounced down the steps. I looked behind me to make

sure no one was there. I did a jog to the grocery store a few blocks down the hill. I slowed down as I fell some drops of rain hit my head and leave a wet trail to my nose. I wiped it away and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to rain again. Wet mist came down soaking my brown hair and tank top. I started to rub as fast as I could to the store. I lifted my arm and ducked my head into it blocking the rain from my face.

"hey there hot stuff," came a deep voice. My blood froze. It sounded so familiar,yet unknown. I turned to see a man with same black leather jacket i've seen. He was wearing a blue hat the covered half his face. Black hair stuck out of the hat in all directions...like Yori's hair.

"who the hell are you? Yori?" I asked. My heart pounded hard against my chest, it felt like it was going to burst out. He flicked his head up and down really fast and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Blue clear eyes...like Yori's. _Oh my god, it's him _ my mind twirled. I barely reacted as he charged me. I got out of the way just im time to run across the street and down towards the store.

"my, my what long brown hair you have" the man said. Yori adored my hair. I tripped on the sidewalk and fell. My head hit the sidewalk and lost all consciousness, the last thing I saw was the man striding across the street towards me with a twisted grin...

I woke up in a white room. I jerked upwards and felt a rush of pain to my head.

"don't get up to fast honey," I heard my mom call from beside me. I slunked back down to the bed and looked at my mom. Her cheeks were tear stained and pale. She was obviously worried about me. Her hair was a tangled brown mess. her clothes disheaveled, and raggedy.

"mama, what happened? I was running, fast, from... can't remember," I groaned and rubbed my head. It throbbed with pain.

"baby, you have a concussion. You...you fell on the sidewalk and Yori told me and we got you here. Your father was using the car so we brought you here in Yori's" my mom finished. My eyes widened and I froze. _It was Yori who was there trying to kill me! Why did he help me too? Could it be he still loves me? I can't tell mom she will only worry. _

"mom, I just wanna go home I wanna go home!" I yelled ignoring the pain it caused me.

"i'm sorry baby, you can't you need to be here overnight. I must go, your father is at home," she got up to leave but I stopped her.

"Mom, please don't go. Don't leave me here! I can't stand it!" I cried tears into my pillow.

"i'm sorry baby but they ain't letting me stay, I promise i'll come first thing in the morning" she looked at me with tired eyes and left. After the door closed I screamed a blood curdling cry. I screamed for myself, the pain of the concussion. I screamed for Yori and how much pain he may have caused me or I caused him. He mad my mom think im useless. He made her think I need extra protecting. I hate YORI. I yelled until three men came into the room and held down my arms and leg while a woman stuck a needle into my skin. My world then went dark and meaningless.

" Miss Hasagiwa, Miss Hasagiwa, please get up!" my eyes blinked and opened. The blinds were open and the sky was clear with some clouds. I moved my head a little and saw the clock. It read 8:56pm. My eyes shot open. _Where's mom? She should have been here 12 hours ago! _

"mom, mom" I mumbled.

"yes Miss Hasagiwa, that is who I want to talk to you about," a feminine voice spoke. I looked over at her. She looked like a social worker or a lawyer in her blue blazer and skirt. I sat up higher and leaned against the wall. My mind beggan racing

"what, what's wrong? Where is she?" I asked quickly. The woman had blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked somber yet cheerful.

"hi, my name is Sakura Matsuo. I'm a social worker and i'm so sorry, your mother Ren Hasagiwa? She perished in a car accident this morning. She ran a stop sign and a truck ran into her side and killed her,"

I began to breathe heavilly sweat coming from my neck and forehead. Tears brimmed my eyes daring to spill. My throat was dry and rough. I let out a cry and brought my face to lap.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! IF HE DIDN'T MAKE ME TRIP I WOULDN'T HAVE FELL AND BE IN HERE! THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO COME!" I cried into my lap drowning out the questions Sakura asked. _I have to get home, no, I have to find Yori! _I stumbled out of bed and ignored Sakura holding me back. I whipped around and punched her in the jaw. She fell down with a shriek and I stumbled out the door. Outside was busy, but no one noticed me as I walked out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**The mistake of a lifetime the final chapter**

I stumbled out of the hospital. The sky was darkened with angry clouds. I straightened and began the trek towards my house. _Yori's gonna die, he will pay for what he's done to me. He's ruined my life! _I used the wall as support as tear continued to run down my face. I turned the corner near the town park across the street. everything was small for little kids. The park was also a regular for older grades who need a place for truancy and smoking off school grounds. I_'m getting a little closer now._ Three girls we situated near the swing speaking in hushed tones. When I was just within earshot I heard what they were mumbling about.

"ya, her name's Hell Girl," a tall skinny on said. Everyone gasped and moved in closer.

"so, what does she do?" a girl with huge ears asked.

"well, If you go onto this site at midnight and type who you hate they get sent to hell!" skinny said.

"that can't be true!" a girl with big eyes proclaimed.

"it is too! My cousin used it and her enemy vanished!" skinny yelled. My eyes pooped wide and my stomach fluttered. I ran across the street and up to the girls.

"IS IT TRUE?" I yelled at skinny. She flinched and backed away her friends following suit. I glared at them and eventually skinny strode forward.

"Hell Girl? Ya it's real. At midnight theres a website and you type in a person's name and they die. My cousin said they get sent to Hell" she smirked and walked away beckoning her friends to follow. I turned quickly and ran towards the house. I looked up at a street clock that read 10:45pm. _This is a better punishment, Yori will know Hell and burn! _I_ must hurry I still have three miles to go!_

I ran faster to get back in time. I stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and fell. I quickly hefted myself up ignoring the sting in my hands and knee. Tears of hate and joy cam from my eyes. _This is going to be joyous! _I ran until my own breath came through my throat horse and burning my throat. I was only a a block away. I could see my house protruding from the hill. No idea of what time it was. The sky was pitch black, the clouds a purple. I ran up the stairs and kicked open the door and disarmed the alarm.

I checked the stove clock. 11:45pm. I ran upstairs to the desktop in my room and clicked it on. I waited for it to boot and went to a search engine. Evetually I found the website. I clicked the link and waited. It only said web page not found. I reloaded twice and went back a forth. I let out a scream of frustration and quickly jerked from the chair. _Shit! It wont work! I have to hurry Yori will be leaving work soon. _I turned and found some black clothes(with the light of the computer screen) to slip into and then the room went black. I turned towards the screen and a black background held a flame. I went back to the computer and sat down. A white bar appeared and under it said "your grievance shall be avenged" I stared at it...at my salvation...my revenge.

Yori was trying to kill me, trying to rape me after he broke up with me. He made me fall and made my mother come to me to die. I quickly slammed a name into the bar. I smiled at the name of my enemy, my ex-boyfriend. Yori Uzugami. I clicked the send and laughed. I felt another presence and swivled my chair. Behind me stood a girl, she had red eyes and long glossy black hair. She wore a school girls uniform and was very young but yet so wise. I was frozen with fear.

"My name is Ai, you've summoned me" she said. She spoke with confidence and youth.

"are you Hell Girl?" I asked. She nodded.

"why do you wish to take revenge against this man?" she asked.

"Yori, I thought I loved him. Near the end of our relationship he was acting distant and evasive. Then he broke up with me. I tried to walk home then he tried to rape me and kill me as I was trying to leave the cafe. I know it was him, I just know. Then he tried to kidnap and me. And I fell and ended up in the hospital. Then when my mom tried to come visit me the next morning..she died. It was all his fault!" Ai looked at me and didn't even bat and eyes as she was observing me.

"this is for you," Ai said. In her hand was a black straw doll with a red ribbon around its neck.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck, pulling this thread will bind you into the covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell, however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell, you will never know the joys of heaven, you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity. The decision rests... with you." I took the doll and the floor turned to fire. Burned hands pulled at my feet and fire engulfed my body. I screamed closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was alone in my room. I had the doll in my hand the ribbon taunting me to pull it. The doorbell rang and I jumped. I held the doll behind me and went to the front door. I opened it quickly and standing there looking glum was..Yori.

"get away from me!" I screamed. I threw the door closed and he blocked it with his foot.

"Miyako! What's wrong?" he came into the house. I kicked and screamed at him. Pulled the dool up to his face and pulled the ribbon. I dropped the doll to look at Yori's puzzled face.

"i'll tell you everything, just...calm down," Yori stepped back a few steps.

"ya go ahead, explain your self monster! You tried to kill me! You better hurry you only have a few minutes left of life!" I sat on the couch and crossed my legs. Yori looked at me horrified.

"oh my god! He got to you didn't he?" he exclaimed. "i never wanted to tell you this but my dad's in the FBI, he's here to help with the killer on the loose," he said he pushed his face into his hand.

"what the fuck? What killer. Don't lie you only have a few seconds left," he gaped at me.

"what? Nevermind, The Killer wasn't broadcasted on T.V because it would case too much panic for this small town. My dad told me to watch for him so, I couldn't hang out with you. We had to stay up all night on stakeouts so I was always tired. Then we found a disturbing fact, the killer liked Brown-haired women" He looked at my wide eyes and...brown hair. "I had to watch you, to make sure you were always somewhere safe. Then you brought it up..you made it seem like I was clingy and annoying and all I was trying to do was protect you!" he yelled at me and I squealed. His anger was terrifying. Did I write the wrong name down?

"you..he..attacked me, he tried to rape me and yestarday he sent me to the hospital," I stood and tears came down my face. I _actually killed Yori. He was going to go to Hell and I can't do anything about it..but say goodbye. _ I ran into his chest and screamed hot tears into his shirt. I felt a weight on my head and looked up he patted my heard and smiled. I heard a chuckling from the open entry door. I peeked around Yori. A tall man the same size and looks of Yori stood in the door way. He was a little aged, but he could be Yori's brother. The same black hair, the same brown eyes. This was the man who tried to kill me...

"dad! What are you doing here?" Yori turned around and pushed me behind him.

"you know, just checking out your cute brunette ex. How will my knife go across her neck..smoothly on her cream skin and red will gush,remember call me Goren honey,"he looked at me with longing and lust. I shivered and screamed.

"dad, your..the killer?" he smiled and looked at me. He charged with a long knife in hand. Yori threw me on the couch and caught his hand. Goren pushed onto Yori. Yori twisted the knife out of his hand and it fell to the ground. Goren screamed and pushed Yori into the couch. Yori banged his head on the armrest and landed on the floor. He was dazed. Goren jumped towards him to crack his neck.

"The knife!" Yori grabbed the knife and thrusted it upwards. Goren landed on it. A snarl came across Goren's lips and his eyes lost there glare. Blood gushed from the wound and splattered on Yori's face. Jumped up and ran towards Yori as he was pushing Goren off. I jumped into him and screamed and cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!" I screamed. I wiped my tears on his blood-splattered shirt.

"what's wrong babe? It's not your fault he came after you, I can't believe it my own father..now, he's dead." he patted my head.

"no, please listen. I didn't know. I thought you were the killer so..i wrote your name down to the hotline to hell and..your going!" I screamed and cried into his shirt. I felt his abs tighten and I looked up. Everything in his eyes were replaced my anger and misunderstanding. He pushed me off of him and stood up.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME? HOW COULD YOU THNK THAT?" he yelled at me and I cried harder.

"i'm sorry! I was so convinced!" I sat onto the couch and huddled next to a pillow.

"no, that does not condone anything, you must pay for this" he pulled the knife out of Goren's chest. He came towards me an raised it. Blood dripped from the blade onto my face. I closed my eyes and I heard a scream. I opened them and Yori was gone..even Goren's body disappered. The bloddstaineed carpet was cleaned. I huddled into fetal position and rocked myself..this is my fault. Nothing will change what happened. A black mark appeared on my chest and poked at it. I heard the whisper thorough the air of "Your grievance has been avenged" I hid my head between my knees. I made a mistake a big grave mistake. It caused my lover to get sent to Hell. This was my Mistake of a Lifetime.

Yori

_where am I?_ Yori looked around and saw he was in an alley. One moment ago he was going to kill Miyako. He looked forward and saw Miyako was looking at him scared as hell. She dropped her phone and was shivering. Yori involuntarilly took 2 steps toward her. She screamed and ran deeper into the alley. _I can't control myself _ he thought. He walked faster to get to her. Yori knew what he was doing..because he lived it. It was a memory. A flashback back.

"so, you are the killer" Yori the alley grew damp. He whipped around to the voice. It was Miyako standing behind him in the dirty white dress she wore in the cafe. She looked happy and angry.

"no, baby I can't hurt anyone!" he yelled.

"why don't you just tell the truth?" another voice came. Yori turned to see a man, he looked very young man in a green and white hooded top. Hs hair was jet black and he had greenish eyes. He leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"what the truth?" Yori felt a prickle of fear. These people held power..unnatural power.

"the opposite of the lie you told Miyako," Yori turned again and in Miyako's place stood a woman who resembled a geisha. She had a blue robe on that was pulled down a little past her shoulders. Her hair in an updo.

"fine, so what me and dad were plotting to kill the little bitch! I just love her hair! Its gorgeous. I wanted to scalp her and take for mine! So the fuck what if it killed her. I was so close to getting it! Dad would slice her throat and get the red satisfaction and I would get the hair!" everything was silent.

"there you have it little miss," a man appeared on his right. He was an ond man with a white hat and a green robe with bron coat. He looked kind yet..evil. Then they all disappered. Yori was left in darkness a girl appeared in front of him wearing a kimono. It was black with beautiful orange red and green flowers. Red eyes and black long hair. She pointed at me.

"pitiful shadow cloaked in actions cause men pain and hollow souls drown in thy sins. how would you like to see what death is like?" her kimono shook and the flowers came toward Yori and he blacked out...Yori woke up in a boat. The gentle rocking moving him slowly. He opened his eyes to see a purple and black sky.

"where the fuck am I?" he saw the the red-eyed girl. She was steering the boat with a long oar. "what are you doing to me Bitch?" Yori jolted up and reached for her. A hand reached from the boats bottom and grabbed his hand. He looked at it. The hand was burned black and rotted flesh strung from it. Yori screamed. "what are you fucking doing you bitch! I'll kill you!" another black burned hand covered his mouth and hands. Burned body came from the water and covered him as he was beng ferried to Hell.

THE END!


End file.
